The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Dahlia, botanically known as Dahlia sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDH17008’. ‘KLEDH17008’ originated from a cross-pollination conducted between September to November 2013 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female Dahlia variety ‘KLEDH13033’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,741) and the commercial male Dahlia variety ‘Dahlette Surprise Louise’ (patent status unknown).
The seeds from the cross-pollination were sown and plants were grown in a greenhouse for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘KLEDH17008’ was selected from the group in May 2014 of plants in Stuttgart, Germany. In February 2015, ‘KLEDH17008’ was first vegetatively propagated by terminal cuttings. ‘KLEDH17008’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via terminal cuttings.